My Miko
by Heartfillia Hagane
Summary: Kagome is new in Shikon High and Inuyasha is completely fallen for her.But there's more Sesshomaru has also fallen for her and what will Kikyo do to keep her reputation unharmed? And how will she keep her love by her side.?
1. First day at school

This is my first fanfic story attempt .So please bear with it and of course… please don't forget to review. And…and the last thing that I have to remind my fantastic readers is that

' I AM NOT GOOD AT THIS! '

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

'First day at school'

Kagome was a new transfer student in Shikon High. She was a brilliant student. In fact no one could challenge her in studies.

Kagome was standing in front of the huge school

and she signed…."Hope today will be a great day". She took a deep breath and came inside one of the best schools in Japan.

Then the bell rang and all went to there own classes but Kagome in her blue uniform just stood there sill confused 'Hmmm…..' She looked around but there were just too many classes.

'Hello, you must be Higurashi' a voice called out.

She turned around and saw a middle aged man and she realized that it was the principle.

'Hai..' she bowed down.

'Now' the principle continued 'Shikon High is a place for only the best, think you can be one too?'

'Oh! I'll be the best, you'll know soon enough' Kagome said.

'I like to have students full of confidence! Now here's your schedule. Now come .I'll show you around the school.

He showed the classes and the halls, the libraries (A/N: Sorry to interrupt but the school has about 10 libraries) the gardens and lots and lots of other things… although Kagome remained silent after being amazed by all the things she has never seen in her life.

'Now this is your class' at last he showed Kagome

As they reached the class Kagome saw a teacher and all the students were looking at them.

"Miss Hiyoko, this is the new student that I talking about."

"Oh! The new student" the teacher remembered.

"Now I'll leave it to you then." the principle said and went away.

The teacher looked at the Kagome and smiled.

" Students ! She is Kagome Higurashi. She moved here from Kyoto last week"

" Any questions? "

"Oh! Me! Me! Me!" A girl raised her hand"

" Yes, Sango"

" Do you have any sister? "Sango told.

"Umm….no…."

" Any others ?"Hiyoko said.

" Kagome." As she turned to Kagome. "Have a seat near Sango"

Miroku who was sitting right next to her kept gazing at her beauty.

After some time, Miss Hiyoko was staring right above him.

"UH…. HMMM…."

" Y..Yes.." Miroku said.

"Yes, Miroku Can you explain what I said?"

"What?!"Miroku raised a brow.

All the students laughed.

Then the bell rang.

Then as soon as the teacher left Sango turned to Kagome.

"Hi, I'm Sango Kamiya".

"Care to eat lunch with me"

"Well, OK!"Kagome said.

Then suddenly Miroku came near them and held Kagome's hand.

And "Will you do the honour of bearing my child?"

"Ahhhh….umm…" a large sweat dropped from Kagome's head.

Then suddenly Sango banged her hand against the table.

"All right, get your dirty hands off my friend .YOU LECHER!"

SLAP! Only to be slapped by Sango.

Sango pulled Kagome away from him and went to the cafeteria.


	2. The first meeting

Phew….the first chapter is finally over. (Bouncing like a ball)

Up and Down, Up and Down *sigh* It's certainly hard for a 13 year old Heartfillia to write a fan fiction

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

My next chappie is the Inuyasha and Kagome part. Hope I don't screw this up….

CHAPTER – 2

"The first meeting"

Miroku came and sat near Inuyasha who was having his lunch.

And when he saw Miroku's down face, "What happened?"

"There's a new student in my class and her name's Kagome Higurashi and…"

"And what happened when a girl came in your class?"Inuyasha added.

Miroku sighed "Haaaa…..she was so beautiful…."

"With that sky blue orbs and raven black hair and…"

When Inuyasha cut off, 'What about Sango?"

"Well I haven't really thought of that." Miroku said.

"Well think about it then!" Inuyasha was in a very 'boring, whatever' mood.

"Do you know that guy?" said Kagome.

"What guy?" Sango looked at Kagome.

"That guy in the classroom"

"I mean that Miroku guy" Kagome said putting her cheeks on her hand.

"You mean that pervert."

"Of course that thing you call pervert."

"He's just a playboy ranked first in playing with girl's heart."

"So….. You like him. Kagome sounded like 'Uh….Hmm….'

"What?!"

Kagome giggled…"Sango I can see your red cheeks."

"You've completely fallen for him"

"No...no….no…no…no!"Sango shouted.

"Well tell the truth. No ones gonna eat you up here." "Just a secret between friends."

"Well…..a little".

"A little ? Did I hear it right?"Kagome said waiting for an answer.

"OK! OK! I like him alright?!"gathering up all her courage.

" And by now…your face is beetroot red." Kagome looked up.

"Um….do you know that guy?" Kagome said pointing to a long silver hair guy.

"What? Where? Who? "Sango looked left and right.

"That guy over there!"Kagome pointed in the high corridors of the school.

"What guy?"Sango was still confused.

"TRI…TRING…..TRING" wooop…seee the bell rang. Sorry Kagome but we're gonna be late.

"O….OK" she looked up one last time.

"I can't believe that you topped all the high grade students."Sango was amused.

"Well that was just a piece of cake."

" I'm really proud that my pretty-pretty friend has topped the whole school."

"Now I can rule the world. HO! HO! HO!" Sango laughed loudly with hands on her waist.

Stars and flowers were popping out and she was the King sitting on the chair and was served by Kagome "Your Highness, what you like to have…"

But was distracted by Kagome.

"Hey Sango, is that the archery club" Kagome said with a squeaky voice.

"Yeah! What about it?"

Then she got too exited and she ran towards it.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were also walking towards the archery club holding their hands together.

Kagome was on one side and them approaching on the other side.

Kagome couldn't control herself and *BANG*

She fell upon Kikyo and Inuyasha and Inuyasha was right about to shout the hell of her but he found himself admiring and drooling at the first sight of the Miko.

Chapter 2 is ready at last. It's really hard. And Oh! I nearly forgot, Sorry for not updating for so… long. Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Please forgive me. Oh please..please..pretty please…..

But it was not my fault it was my Exam's. AHHH! High school is really hard….*SIGH*

But wait I have to thank my awesome reviewers. Well Thanks….Thanks for all the support.

And I really will be very grateful if I get some new ideas.

Well please help me get some inspiration.

Once again " Thanks a lot."


	3. The Miko that shot an arrow

Hi, guys! Well it's finally time for chappie three.

I would really love some help with the inspiration thing here. And of course…. Please drop some lines so that I can improve my story. A lot of kisses and hugs to my fav. reviewers. Wow! I'm really lucky to have such wonderful readers. (Stars and flowers….Haaaa….Stars and flowers. Lovely -lovely flowers!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

It's Rumiko Takashi that gave Inuyasha but I can surely dream…Right?

Chapter-3

A Miko that shot an arrow in the hanyou's heart

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Kagome bowed down repeatedly.

"Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" Kagome looked from head to toe.

" What the….watch where you're going you little rat!" Kikyo was furious for ruining her pose.

" I'm really sorry." Kagome couldn't even look up.

" Can't you see my dress has been ruin and…."

"That's enough Kikyo!" Inuyasha cut off.

Kikyo gasped for the first time."What?!"

"You are taking side with that rat!"

_I should have kept my big mouth shut._

"Of course not, dear. It's just a waste of time shouting at this wench." Inuyasha put on a fake smile.

"You're right…."Kikyo smirked.

"Did you hear that…rat!? Well…see you latter! Wench!"

Inuyasha looked back and saw the blue flaming aura of the Miko. "She's a Miko?" Inuyasha said silently being amazed. "How can she handle that much energy? Even Kikyo can't match up to that..."

"Kikyo um…quick question. Is that you're twin sister or something."

"Heck NO! How can you even say that Inuyasha?!"

"OK…..OK….I was just asking."

_Man….. that girl looks a lot like Kikyo but there's some difference._

_She has the warmth that can't be compared to Kikyo's coldness._

"Hmph..!"She went and picked her bow up.

She narrowed her eye and started aiming.

Inuyasha watched her aim as he flung and sat on a gosinboku.

Kagome grinded her own fist ready to beat up the two insulters to a bloody pulp.

"Kagome….Kagome…calm down, this is school. You don't want to get suspended. Do you?"

She calmed herself down but unable to do so she quickly ran and picked up a bow.

Kikyo twitched her eye.

"Hmmmm…"she concentrated all the energy.

She gathered all her energy and aimed.

She remembered her father…..how he taught her.

"Father…"a tear fell down.

It seemed like her father was right besides her holding her hand and helping her aim.

Inuyasha skipped a beat. "Why do I feel so uncomfortable around her?"

She released the arrow with all her anger and the arrow flew with glowing lights and such force that it can rip someone in it's way into pieces.

It hit a big gosinboku and even the tree couldn't stop vibrating because of the force.

And it happened to be tree where Inuyasha was sitting.

And….poor Inuyasha fell down hitting right on his hard head.

Sango was watching all this from the beginning and was speechless.

She looked without changing her position from where Kagome left her.

She stood there still "aaaa…."

The whole field was cracked into two halves.

And it looked like some monster had came and tore it.

"THUG!" The sound could be heard in the entire town.

All the people were wandering what had happened and looked at the tree where birds were flapping out.

"Wow!"Sango couldn't close her own mouth.

"AAOUCH! What the…. " Inuyasha shuddered.

"What in the world just happen now?"Kikyo stood there like an old donkey.

By now all the school students were running towards them to see what had happened.

Even far of people could hear Inuyasha shout "AAOUCH!"

Then the gym teacher came "Who…did this….?"

Kikyo pointed her finger on the girl holding the bow.

"She did it!"

"I've never seen anyone like that... Young child what's your name."Kaede inquired.

"Oh! I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Haaa…I feel so much better now.

"Thanks for the field….."

"Um….." Kaede looked at the half training fields and a large sweat dropped.

Miroku, Shesshomaru and Koga also came to see, only difference 'they were treated like the prince of heaven'.

"Wow…!" Koga jumped up the rail.

Shesshomaru was looking at the cracks very carefully.

"Shesshomaru, what are you doing?"Miroku asked looking at him annoyed.

Miroku was too busy looking at the girls.

"Man.., you should just enjoy…." 'Like me!' he sent a wink and all the girls fainted.

" Miroku Sama is so cool..!" the girls shouted in unison.

" See what I mean?"

"It's an energy aura."Shesshomaru suddenly looked up.

" And it seems really obsessed." Koga added.

Miroku sighed" You guys weren't hearing anything what I said. Weren't you?"

"Hey Miroku, that girl seems to be cute. Know her by any chance?" Koga said with his eyes attracted to Kagome.

"Oh! Yeah! That's the new transferred student. She's Kagome Higurashi. Why?"Miroku added suspecting him.

"Oh! Nothing really!"

"Kagome Higurashi….Huh?" Shesshomaru mumbled.

Finally finished! Hope you like this chapter…..And um… sorry for the wait!


	4. The cafe

Haah! Two chapters in a week. Well that's not bad, after all it's all because of the reviews.

If it weren't for them I wouldn't be able to post this soon. Thanks again.

And I welcome all new ones as well..! Happy readings! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter-4

The Café

"Hey, isn't that Inuyasha!"Miroku said looking under the Gosinboku.

"Yeah it is him!"Koga said surprised.

They came near the tree and "Inuyasha, What are you doing?"Shesshomaru said in a high tone voice.

"That wench did it!"

"Now I'll make her pay for what she did."Inuyasha did an evil act.

"Muwaha-ha-ha-ha!" The dark clouds overcast the sky and lightning and thunder started to slash against the dark sky.

And all the three of them looked above with a 'Huh?' face.

"Well you can do that once you get your head out of the ground, Mutt!"Koga smirked.

"Huh?"Just then Inuyasha realized that his head was sill inside the ground being fallen down from the tree.

"Well are you guys just gonna stand there or help me out?!"

Inuyasha sighed.

" It's strange that no one saw Inuyasha" Miroku added.

"Where is that wench?!" Inuyasha stood up and was about to deliver everyone his 'evil' act.

But Shesshomaru stopped Inuyasha "Inuyasha! It wouldn't be wise to do that."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that she's a Miko with immense energy. If she wants, she can make you into pieces."Shesshomaru said.

"Keh!"

"Now if you'll excuse me." Koga gave a quick smile and went in the Miko's direction.

All the students swarmed around Kagome made the way bowing down their heads as Koga approached.

Kikyo was burning with hatred and jealousy as she heard the students whispered to each other giving her a dirty look.

Surely she couldn't bear others to agree that the rat was better than her.

So with quick thinking "Now you get away from Inuyasha!" she narrowed her eye looking at Kagome with disgust.

"It's not nice to steal someone's boyfriend, you know." She pointed to Kagome.

"Kagome widened her eyes and a large sweat fell down

" Inu- What What?" Kagome didn't even know how to say it properly.

"Don't play 'innocent' with me!" Kikyo shouted.

Just then Koga came in between them.

"Kikyo don't be so harpy! Now be a good girl and leave.."

"Oh great! Now wolf boy is defending the rat."Kikyo smirked.

"Just ignore her she would do anything to you.." Koga copped Kagome's chin with his hand.

" A….ha..ha…very funny."Kagome was sighing and at the same time putting on a fake smile.

"Um…hmmm….." Koga grinned.

"Wooo…!" everyone shouted.

"Jerk!" Inuyasha whispered.

"And…. what are you doing, Miroku?" Inuyasha saw Miroku chewing the leaf of the tree.

Miroku stop chewing for a while and answered "Jealousy".

And started chewing again, plucking more leaves.

Shesshomaru sighed… "Perverts..."

"Hmph! I'll let you go for today and besides I've better things other than to insult a rat"

Kikyo went away and as she did Yura and Kaguya followed her.

"You got to watch out!" Kaguya said pointing at Kagome.

"Hmmm….." Yura nodded.

"What was that all about?" Kagome said with one brow up.

"See you tomorrow.." Koga gave a last grin.

And all the others too went to there own works.

"Bye…, See you tomorrow Kagome.."

"Sango, could you pinch me?!"

Sango sighed… "Alright…."

"Haa….., today has been a long long day."Kagome sighed.

"BEEP, BEEP!"

"What's that?" Kagome turned back.

"Oh! I've to get home. Sorry Kagome."Sango said ready to go 'home'.

"Wait! Is that yours?"

"Well, um… yes, if I say that so myself." Sango blinked and "EEEeeee…"

She smiled with a lot of teeth on.

"O…K, that's a lot of teeth. But you get the latest car all for yourself."

"Wow…! That's so cool…" Kagome jumped like a little child.

"So, how long will your chauffeur take to come pick you up?"

"What?! Oh! I don't have any."

"You mean you don't have one." Sango smirked.

"No, never!" Kagome was too exited.

"Now that's 'Wow!'"

"Oh! I've to go to work." Kagome remembered her new work.

"You go to work?!"

"Kagome, there are times for jokes and times you can't do one." Sango was a bit tired.

"Sango, it's not a joke." Kagome was really serious.

"And I know that there are times that we can't joke and all."

"Do you seriously mean it?" Sango was surprised.

"Yes I do!"

Sango widened her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out.

"WHAT…TT…TTTTT?!"

And the birds that were sitting on the trees flew off as Sango shouted at the top of her voice.

"Sango, even the birds are scared of you." said Kagome observing Sango in her ghostly form with eyes wide open.

"You…you go to work?!" Sango widened her eyes 'again'.

She couldn't even point on Kagome properly. Her fingers were shaking.

"Are you okay, Sango?"

"Yeah! I'm fine, I'm fine…..."  
"Well.. com…..come on, I'll…..I'll drop you on the way." She was still shaking.

"Thanks a lot!" Kagome said happily.

"But some explanation will be a lot helpful." Sango added.

"Sango, I'm a bit tired today so I'll probably do it tomorrow,"

"O…k…, So where is the place so called 'work place' of yours."

"It's a café and it's in the 21-street downtown. Hah! It's good that it's not a ramen shop.

At least..!" Kagome said.

"You really hate ramen. Don't you?"

"Um..no but I seriously won't work in a ramen shop of all the shops."

"All..Right… Hop on!" Sango said.

"Thanks for the lift."

"No prob.." Sango gave a farewell tick and drove off.

"Bye.." Kagome waved her hand.

"She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Hello, anyone here?!" Kagome opened the door.

She was surprised rather shocked at the sight of the bowls of ramen all over the place.

The hot steams stand to a halt when Kagome entered the room.

"Haah….?! Why do you have hot ramen in a café."  
"Oh! Higurashi…You came?!" An old women came out.

"I'm Koyote Nakamura."

But Kagome was too busy staring.

The old women laughed a little to divert all the people's attention.

A slight laugh than to a serious face."Ok!"

"Come on now I'll explain everything." She dragged Kagome towards the staff room.

"Kagome…..!"

"Hey why is there ramen in a café. I'll make them go away. No worries."Kagome was about to do something out of someone's imagination.

She knew that it was a ramen shop but she remained ignorant as she never intended to work in one.

But old Koyote stopped her. "Kagome it's a ramen shop."

"And who is that!?" Kagome said pointing at a boy with silver hair and she looked terrified.

"Oh! That's our special costumer."

"Oh really…?"Kagome twitched her eye.

Well hope you enjoyed it! And if you did, don't forget to review.

And if you didn't enjoy the way you hoped, review with kawaii-ness.

(A/N: I am proud of myself that I made a sentence that makes no sense at all. But I guess it makes a little bit of sense. At least!)


	5. An unexpected guest

Ga! Ga! Ga! Hai!

I'm seriously in a world of Gaga right now.

Let's come to the real point. "Hai!"

Now, Sorry but this chapter is gonna be a bit lengthy.

But I'll try to make it fun at the most I can.

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters._

Chapter 5

An unexpected guest

"A special guest?!" Kagome voice was shaking.

"Now come, you have to change. Questions latter." Koyote pushed her inside the staff room.

And a loud shout could be heard from the room.

"I'm curious. Hmmm…." Miroku frowned.

"Haaaa….Miroku, you never change. Do you?" Inuyasha said raising a brow.

"I can't wear that!" Kagome shouted.

"You have to! This is the only choice you have." Koyote said trying to catch hold of Kagome.

"Nooo…! Leave me alone!"

"Yamato, could you help me with this." Koyote was still struggling with Kagome.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Well, here you go!" Koyote was rather tired.

Mikuni Yamato, who was one of the staffs, was stunned.

"Wow! You look beautiful…" her eyes were sparkling with delight.

"Should I really say 'thank you'."

"Here, Table no. 2" Koyote gave the bowls of ramen.

"But…"Kagome looked confused.

"No buts…! We have costumers." Koyote pushed Kagome out.

"Now go! And be a good waitress."

"But…?" She was questioning herself.

_Ok, Aunt Koyote said no buts. No buts, Kagome. No buts…_

As she went out all the people were fixing a gaze on her which she hated it.

_Kagome, no buts…_

Her voice was shaking feeling nervous with all the attention.

"Here's your order, sir!" she put the bowls down on the table.

"Wha…What are y..you are doing here?"

"Woowww…, hello gorgeous." Miroku frowned.

"Well, isn't this an indeed fortunate day…"

"Um….. No." Kagome replied irritated.

"And who's he? Another weird friend of yours?"

Inuyasha didn't pay much attention until he heard the 'weird friend' thing.

"Hey, you?!" Inuyasha was taken by surprise.

"You wench! You almost killed me back then!"

Kagome didn't say anything feeling very uncomfortable with all the people's attention.

"Ummm…."

Inuyasha then realized Kagome in her tight costume and her cute acts.

She was moving her legs a bit because of the attentions feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Inuyasha was stunned for the second time that day.

He suddenly sat down on the chair to hide his growing blush.

"Well…I'll see you at school!" Kagome was about to cry.

"That's one interesting girl, I must say."Miroku said.

"And what happened to you?"

"Ar….Are you blushing, by any chance."

"No, I am not!" Inuyasha face had become deep red.

He started slurping up the ramen as fast as he could.

"Oh…ho…, I see."Miroku smirked.

"What..?"Inuyasha shouted.

"Nothing..!" Miroku looked away.

"Are we done here?!" Inuyasha said after a while.

"Not quite!" Miroku was still looking at the girls.

"Ugh..!"

"Wait! Do you know why she works here? I mean, after all she studies in one of the most prestigious schools in Japan!"

Inuyasha was lost in thoughts.

_How does she even pay for the school fee? Is she really that poor. No, it can't be…."_

But came out with an entirely opposite responds.

He said "Who cares?!" as loud as possible so that Kagome could hear him.

"I'm outta here." He walked away.

"Hey, wait up!" Miroku ran and caught up with him.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was talking to the costumers one last time.

"I'm home!" Kagome said as she took out her shoes.

"Oh, you're back. How was your day?" Her mother said.

"It was fine."Kagome's footsteps could be heard as she went up to her room.

And she threw her backpack on her bed.

"I'm going for a shower!" again footsteps could be heard as she ran down.

"Haaaa…nothing feels more relaxing then a snoozing bath…"

She made herself at ease as she enjoyed the hot bath.

And, she also remembered Kikyo's cold face and shivered.

"Geez, she sure was scary…"

"A lot happened today…..And that too on the first day of school. What more could ever happen tomorrow?" Kagome sighed remembering the odd things that happened.

She then finished with a quick shower and into the dining room.

Her grandfather was giving Buyo, her treat.

"Isn't that too much, Grandpa?" Kagome sat down on her chair.

"Kagome, haven't I told you that many times that nothing's too much." Grandpa said.

He was being proud of himself that he had a lot of wisdom although no one cared about it.

He looked at Kagome, who was playing with the cat. "Are you even listening?"

"What?!" Kagome seemed surprised.

In Grandpa's face was tear that formed a big stream.

"Aughh….augh!" He broke down crying.

"Now..now. Don't be sad, father." Kagome's mother consoled.

"I'm sure that Kagome knows all. Right Kagome?" Kagome was still playing with the cat.

"See what I mean….!" Grandpa said.

"Mother, you told me that the place where I was going to work was a café. Right?"

"Oh! sorry about that Kagome. I thought that it was a café but Aunt Koyote told me this afternoon that it was a ramen shop. I must have heard it wrong the other day. And I ….."

"And you thought that I would fit into any work." Kagome finished for her.

"Exactly! Well, didn't you?" her mother replied.

Kagome sighed.

"Well how was your day, Souta?" Kagome suddenly lifted her head up.

"Well some boys were bullying me, but I got saved by the teacher. Boy, was that scary…"

Souta shivered.

Kagome and all the others giggled.

After having dinner Kagome laid down on her bed.

_Although I'm poor, although I don't have anything I still have many treasures that can't be bought with money….._

Then she closed her eyes.

**The next day…..**

TRI….TRING….

She woke up at the sound of her alarm clock.

She stretched out her hand very unwillingly, out of her cozy blanket.

It showed 6:30.

"Ahhhh!" She jumped out of her bed.

She brushed her teeth and took a shower and put on her blue uniform as soon as possible.

And ran downstairs.

Her mother greeted "Good morning, Kagome!"

"Good morning, mom." She grabbed a toast and put in her mouth and ran out with her backpack.

"See you later, mom." She took her bicycle and start paddling it as fast as she could.

When she reached school it was already 7:30.

All the students were turning their heads towards her when she arrived at her class.

And Himura, who was the history teacher, looked at Kagome who was breathing really fast.

"Sorry…" Kagome was breathing really heavily.

"Ok, you are excused for today…." the teacher took pity for the tired girl.

"But it's only for the first time. Ok?"

"Ok….." Kagome was so tired and she went to her seat swaying left and right.

She was really exhausted. She let out a deep breathe and started to concentrate on the lesson.

"I'll teach her!" a red hair girl came shouting loudly.

"Huh?" Kagome was wondering at the red fury hair girl.

She came inside Kagome's class stumping with fury.

"Who is this 'Kagome'?" she shouted demanding an answer.

All the students were pointing at the raven hair girl who was arranging her books.

"Hey, you!" She pointed at Kagome.

"Yes…." Kagome didn't have a single idea.

"You know that you stole someone's boyfriend and I'm expecting something here!"

"I'm sorry…, Can you repeat it again?" Kagome was stunned.

"I SAID….YOU ARE A BOYFRIEND STELLER! Got THAT?!"

She was red with fury and shouted as loudly as the whole school could hear.

"Excuse me…! Thank you for the information but I don't have any idea what you're talking about.." Kagome was about to cry.

"Yeah! She didn't do anything..!" Sango said not being able to take it anymore.

"Sango…."

"Why do you people keep blaming her?!"

"What's her fault?" Sango shouted.

"Huh..? What's her fault?"

"Hey guys, what's her fault?" and they all started laughing.

Kagome, Sango and all the other students of the class kept quiet

Although they kept quiet the girls who came to give Kagome a piece of their mind all laughed and was mocking her.

"Ayame, let's get things straight…" Sango interfered.

"She…. stole Koga away from me, incase you haven't noticed!" Ayame became serious again.

"She didn't!"

Kagome fell down and tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Kagome…"

"Aaa…she's such a cry baby. I just can't understand why Koga likes her." Ayame said holding up her hand on her waist.

"Girls, let's take care of her latter." Ayame led all the girls and went away.

And Sango stared at them hard as they left.

"Sango, please leave me alone." Kagome ran out of the class.

Sango stood helplessly as her friend ran out crying.

Kagome was crying as she ran fast in the hallway and suddenly bumped on someone.

Kagome who held her books with arms crossed fell and her books were scattered all over the floor.

But she was caught by someone.

She gasped. And as she lifted her head tears fluttered in the air.

"Are you okay?" A very matured man with long silver hair looked down on her.

She was blushing like crazy.

_It's the guy from before…._

"Ha…Hai" she stood feeling rather embarrassed.

"Gomen~" she bowed.

"That's okay." He picked up the scattered books one by one.

Kagome just stood there still gazing at him.

"Here! And be careful." The long hair boy gave Kagome her books.

"Ha..hai!" she quickly came back to her senses.

_Wait, what's his name…_

But the boy was walking away.

"Aaa…please could you tell me your name…?"

The boy turned back and smiled. "It's Shesshomaru."

"A…Arigato." Kagome bowed down again.

All the students were whispering to each other looking at Kagome as she made her way to the girl's bathroom.

She quickly closed the door.

"That was scary…"

She let her face a bit refreshed by splashing cold water and looked at the mirror.

"Why does this always have to happen to me..?"

She let out a sigh.

_He sure was handsome…..and how the lights reflected his shining silver hair. Haaa….._

Kagome was in a dream world of her own remembering the person who saved her.

Then she suddenly realized what she was doing.

"Huh?" She started to blush madly again.

"Snap out of it, Kagome!"she slapped her own face a bit of times.

"Hai!" she grinded her fist.

"Oh great! Now my face is hot again." She again splashed her face with cold water.

She closed the book that she was reading and realized that all the people were staring at the books that were piled up besides her that she finished reading. (A/N: It's about 40 books.)

"What?!" she suddenly lift her head out of the piles.

"Shhssssshhhh…."

"Sorry….." she whispered.

Well that's that!

Yay…! I finished my fifth chappie. My heartiest appreciation to my awesome reviewers.

I'll be busy with my studies from now on, so 'Gomen~' . I won't be update anytime soon.

So please accept my advance apologies.

And don't forget to review after you finish reading this chapter.

Reveiws give the authors a lot of help and support to continue writing and keep one's passion on track. So, please do review. Whether good or bad.

**And thanks Guest….!, for your support.**

**And I definitely love your comment Teeanicute.**


End file.
